


Breeding (rewritten)

by Aqua_Bluelynx



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Forced Pregnancy, Furry, Pregnancy, Rescue, Running Away, Talking Animals, Unplanned Pregnancy, desire for a family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-25 05:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4948246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqua_Bluelynx/pseuds/Aqua_Bluelynx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rewritten version of my previous fic. Rocket Raccoon's partner Lylla is involved in an experiment which will deeply affect their relationship and lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Trapped

The Half-World laboratories were running out of animals. The ones that had survived were usually one of every species, so drastic measures had to be taken. The genetically-altered creatures would have to mate with another animals of the same species with no enhancements, and whether the resulting offspring would be enhanced or normal remained to be seen. If they did, they would be put to work. If they didn't, they would become livestock. 

The genetically-enhanced otter Lylla volunteered herself for this experiment, with the high hopes of contributing to the people of Half-World and the possibility of having her own pups, something that seemed impossible due to the lack of enhanced male otters.

She told her guardian and her mate she was going to stay away for an medical research at the labs, but didn't tell them when she would come back, as she wasn't sure herself. The trip to the laboratories was short, since most of the planet was created to be around it. Once she arrived to the Half-World Laboratories, she greeted everyone with a big smile, as a successful experiment ought to do.

-Good morning everybody. I'm Lylla, I'm an otter, and I want to participate in the breeding experiment.

The scientists looked down. They never expected a test subject to look so hopeful, much less to be a small mammal they had seen multiple times before. Lylla was well-known across the planet, mainly as a benefactor and as the partner of Halfworld's guardian. 

-What will I need to do first?- Lylla asked with a spark in her eyes. 

A storm of robotic hands covered Lylla's sight. The cold of metal invaded her entire body, grabbing her and tossing her inside a small, strangely-smelling cage. Lylla looked around, her breathing becoming irregular, feeling increasingly claustrophobic.

-Wha.....what's going on? Why are you locking me up?

-All breeders must stay inside their cages.- The robotic voice from one of the automatons replied. -You will not get out until you give us a litter.

The place was nothing like she expected. The cage is too small, the room is too dark and the air feels musky. Mating with a regular otter was worse than she thought; raw animalistic instincts might sound like a dream to many enhanced females, but not to her. The animal didn’t talk outside of noises, and there were no cuddles or kissing of any kind. Once the mating was done, the animal was taken out of her cage, and she was left alone, with embryos inside her uterus. 

As the days went by, her belly was getting bigger and her nipples pinker and more pronounced, while migraines started pounding on her head. She couldn't run away, as she didn't have anything resembling a key or a weapon, and her body was getting increasingly weak. The rest of the breeders were kept inside their cages as well. Day after day, she would see the animals noisily mate with each other, in a frenzy of bodily fluids and grunting, which would only aggravate her headaches. She saw what happened to the rest of the breeders once their babies were born; they were taken away from them, crying and wailing. Afterwards, the mothers were impregnated over and over again. 

Her usual routine was stopped when an explosion shook the place, followed by the sounds of bullets. She look around; several enhanced animals have come to the laboratory and were shooting at the scientists, breaking apart the robots and opening the animal cages, freeing them. Among the many animals running amok, there was a familiar figure; a raccoon carrying a gun bigger than himself. She felt her eyes light up once again.

-Rocket! 

Rocket saw her and ran to his direction. He forced the cage door open, pulling her out. Without saying a word he embraced her tightly, then looked at her. 

-Are you alright? Why didn't you tell me about this?! And what happened to your body? You look....- He gestured with his hands.   
-I'm pregnant, Rocket.

To any onlooker, it would have looked like an otter was talking to a realistic statue of a raccoon. A few seconds passed, until Rocket talked again. 

-Im....Impossible....y'know we cannot breed!  
-I know about that, but...." she hesitated, then continued-the scientists took a non-enhanced otter, and forced me to mate with it....  
-They forced you?!-He snarled, before he grabbed the otter's hands, and quickly walked her out of the facility.   
-Where are we going?-She asked after they had walked several meters outside.   
-We need to find another doctor. One for us enhanced creatures.  
-For what?

Rocket stopped immediately, like a toy that ran out of batteries. He turned around and looked at her. 

-For your abortion, of course.- He paused to see her shocked reaction.-You don't want to carry anything weird inside you, or do you? Let alone from something you didn't even want....  
-Rocket.....-She breathed in and out, and held the raccoon's hand with hers. -I know it will sound strange, silly even, but I want to have my own children. Even if they weren't planned by me, even if their father is a mindless animal, even if we're not sure if they'll be able to talk, I can to take care of my own pups. Remember when we tried and couldn't, because we're different species?

Rocket looked down, then to his own hands. He made a noise similar to a growl. 

-Fine. You can have them.-He looked away, nose wrinkled. 

Lylla smiled warmly, feeling herself to the verge of tears. Convincing Rocket of being a father would be impossible, but with just being allowed to be a mother, she was the happiest otter in the world.


	2. Ch-2: With a Little Help From My Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long. Been busy with various things. I'll finish the next chapter sooner.

"Where are we going?"-Lylla asked Rocket, after half an hour of following his walk- "I'm naked, I don't have my weapons, they must be following us now!" She wasn't completely naked; she was wearing one of Rocket's jackets, which was big enough to cover her backside, but left her legs uncovered. She looked around, expecting for anything to come close to them. 

"To the planet's green areas to hide. We must have lost them, they can't possibly track us down, right?" He turned around and looked at her, his brow furrowed.

Lylla resumed her walking and turned to face Rocket's pseudo-masked face. In spite of his words, he seemed worried. 

"Rocket dear...-Lylla rubbed the back of her neck.- I forgot to tell you something."

She turned around, showing him her back, which had a slight blinking glow on her neck.

"It's a tracker. It keeps track of each and every step I take. I've been trying to take it off." -She gave Rocket a pleading smile.-"Could you do me the favor?"

Rocket carefully grabbed Lylla by her back and sunk his teeth into her neck, slowly removing a minuscule piece of metal. Lylla held back a scream, her entire body shuddering. 

Tears fell down her cheeks and damped the fur of her chest. 

"Shhh, it's okay." He stroked Lylla's face, feeling the fur wet from her tears, and gave her a reassuring smile. "Now they won't find us. Let's go see Russ!"

"Sure!"- She knew her Uncle Wal would take care of her, after the initial shock. She wasn't so sure if they would be safe with him, given their propensity to end up in disasters, but   
his role as a security guard and his vast collection of weapons made her safe. Plus, he was always there to help her after her parents' death. 

"Rocky?"- Lylla spoke once again, Wouldn't it be better if we went by ship?"

"Of course it would be! Why didn't I think of that before? Could it be because the ship that brought me here was incinerated!?" The kindness Rocket showed a few seconds before vanished as he continued walking, without looking back for Lylla's reaction. 

"Humph! I didn't know that! No need to get rude!" Lylla huffed back.

 

Rocket and Lylla went back to walking, now in silence and avoiding each other's gazes. They arrived to the rich flora of Halfworld's green areas. Lylla felt the sunlight hurt her eyes. After months of being held captive in the darkness, feeling the sun in her face again felt like visiting an old friend. She slowly opened her eyes, covering her face with a paw, and slowly smiled upon seeing the place, full of animals of all kinds living together in harmony. She felt immersed in the joy of being in her old home. So much, that she didn't notice the various inhabitants staring at her, nor she heard the various "isn't that Lylla the heiress?" and "where has she been all this time?" But Rocket did notice.

"Lylla....behind you."

Lylla turned around, noticing the various felines, mustelids, reptiles, rodents, amphibians and lagomorphs staring at her. She quickly smiled and waved at the animals. 

"Good afternoon! How is everybody?"

A motherly-looking groundhog carefully approached her, holding the hand of what seemed to be her child. 

"Lady Lylla...are you alright? You've been missing for months. You didn't get kidnapped again, didn't you?"

Lylla forced a natural-sounding snicker, covering her mouth.

"Of course not! I simply have been busy making errands in other planets. They need me in several places at once. New rules will be implemented to help all the people of the planet, while others will be abolished. I will talk about them on my next speech."

"But"-the groundhog continued,-"what about your belly?"

"Is the heiress of Halfworld finally having descendants?"-A chameleon spoke in a nasal voice.

Lylla laughed elegantly, making use of her long-practiced manners she used for meetings. 

"Oh, you noticed!" She mimicked coyness at their words. "Well, I just thought it was about time to have my own children, and in one of my travels I found an old friend, who is an otter, and he agreed to be the father of my babies. They'll be born soon, so prepare yourselves to see the future rulers of Halfworld."

Rocket's jaw fell down, while the crowd cheered and aww-ed.

"That being said", -Lylla continued-"I recommend all of you to stay away from the medical facility. We found some suspicious experiments going on, so try not to risk yourselves." 

She smiled again. "Now if you excuse me, I am wanted at my uncle's house. Goodbye!"

The crowd of animals waved goodbye as Lylla daintily went back to walking. Rocket stared at her, then at the crowd, then back at her again.

"Lylla? What was that?"

"Mm? Oh, that? I just wanted to reassure them. I can't let my people worry so much about their leader. Besides, what if they get curious and go to the laboratories? I don't want any more innocent animals being forced to be breeding machines for robots. We ought to do something about that too..."

"I know that"-Rocket interrupted her- "I mean, about the 'friend' part."

Lylla smiled again. "Well, it's better than the truth, don't you think?"

"But everyone knows you're my partner. Now that you mentioned a friend, people will think we broke up, or that you're some sort of loose woman."

"No they won't." Lylla smirked. "Rocket, dear, people have children with different partners all the time. It's what royalty do. Besides, everyone knows we can't cross-breed. They'll think it was a necessity as ruler of Halfworld. I'm still young, but you know how people are, wanting leaders to have descendants as soon as possible, especially if they're lovely ladies like me ."

Rocket felt defeated, but wasn't mad at all.

"I guess you're right. But you forgot something. They'll think you're a nudist."

"So? I'm their ruler. As long as I'm a good ruler and never harm people, I can do whatever I want. Plus they'll have something to think about."  
Rocket sighed, followed by a smile. He wrapped an arm over her shoulders. 

"You're adorable, did you know that?"

"Do I know that? Yes, yes I do." Lylla grinned. 

"Sorry for yelling about the ship thing. I'm just really nervous. Too many thing happening in one day, and you having babies..."

"It's alright, I can take care of myself."

"I want to believe that, but you got captured again." Rocket kissed Lylla on the forehead. "Stay with me, I'll protect you."

 

Rocket and Lylla arrived to Wal Russ' headquarters after another hour of walking. Upon arriving, Rocket pressed the doorbell, which made the sound of a lighthouse. When the door opened, they were greeted by a smiling walrus with prosthetic tusks. 

"Hello there Rocky! I see you brought back my niece!" His eyes widened upon seeing her, his expression changing into worry. "Wh-what happened to you?! Were you-"

"What? Nononono no!" Lylla waved her hands in front of her. "I did it because I wanted! And I'm alright, no need to worry about me!" She smiled, showing off her teeth in much need of brushing.

"But...how was it? You two are from different species, I thought you couldn't-"

"It wasn't me!" Rocket interrupted. "She, well, she did it, with another otter."

"And, may I ask, where did you find another otter?" Wal's frown was getting increasingly pronounced.

"Well, it's a long story. Can we come in, please?" Rocket asked.

"What? Oh, sure! Where are my manners?" 

 

Once Lylla and Rocket summed up their situation and Wal Russ allowed Lylla to use the shower and get clean clothes, Wal locked the doors of his hideout and covered the windows, leaving out any kind of natural light from the house.

"This isn't the safest of all places and you know it. But as long as we have our weapons, we'll survive this." 

"How many do we have?" Rocket was always interested in anything involving gunfire. 

"About three bazookas, five plasma guns, six rayguns, a rocket launcher and a tank. Oh, and nearly a dozen handguns, if you're going out."

"That should be enough, at least until they leave."

"Wouldn't it be a better idea to leave the planet?" Lylla asked. "I know we have enough weapons, but they're more in number and much bigger."

"It's not a bad idea, but where could we go?" Wal replied. "Besides, we would get too much attention in our surroundings. They could find us too easily."

"Nonono, actually that's a very good idea. We just take all our guns and leave!" Rocket shouted, standing up from his seat.

"Are you sure? What about your job as a ranger? You can't leave things the way they are right now, Rocky." Wal said, using his almost-paternal tone.

"This is not about my job, it's about Halfworld and its people. Or do you want everyone to end up like Lylla? Used as baby machines for experiments?" Rocket pointed at Lylla's pregnant belly.

"But Rocky! You can't just leave like this!"

"He's right, uncle Wal. If we stay, we'll give you too much trouble, besides you're not as young as before and you could get killed first-"

"Then I will go with you!" 

Rocket and Lylla both went wide-eyed. 

"But, didn't you say-" Rocket said as he rubbed his forehead.

"You're right! This is more important! You're like a daughter to me, Lylla, and I would die before allowing anyone to steal away your children!"

Lylla felt herself blush bright red under her fur. 

"Uncle Wal please! I mean, thank you very much but, we can defend ourselves. You could stay here and protect the other animals rescued from the facility! I'm sure they need you   
more than we do. Stop the robots, close the facility, rescue all the test subjects and keep them safe. I know you can do it." Lylla got up and held one of Wal's fins. 

"Mmm...." Wal scratched his chin with one of his mechanical arms. "How about this? You two leave to the nearest planet, and come back once I have taken care of the robots. That way you won't endanger yourselves and Lylla will give birth without anyone attacking her. And yes, I will help the rescued test subjects as well. I can only imagine how many ladies ended up pregnant from this nonsense."

Rocket's brain did a short-circuit. Birthing?! The areas of his brain focused on being a ranger and a fighter completely went off, while the one focused on his love of his partner. He completely forgot that he should help his lover give birth, otherwise what kind of mate would that make him? A smaller side of his brain, focused on fatherly instincts, lit up, giving him a sudden worry about Lylla's soon-to-be-born pups. 

"Wait, I don't know anything about birthing or babies! How, how will Lylla give birth if I'm the only one with her!?"

"Oh dear, Rocky! Don't worry! I'm sure uncle Wal will be done before the babies are born. After all, I still have a few more weeks of pregnancy."

Rocket sighed, looking at Lylla's radiant face and Wal's determined expression. He was willing to do just about anything for love, and yet, this was overwhelming. He wondered if all future fathers felt the same thing. 

"Alright. But please stay close. I don't want to lose you in some weird planet."

"This is wonderful!" Wal exclaimed. "I'll prepare the food for the trip!"

"Can I get a tuna sandwich and lots of fruit?" Lylla asked.

"Please don't get weird cravings during the trip." Rocket muttered under his breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't going to include Wal Russ in this fic originally, but then I realized how important he used to be and included him.


	3. Ch-3: The Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rocket and Lylla leave their planet and Lylla has nightmares. Trigger warning for sexual assault.

"Thank you very much for everything, Wal. Really, you have no idea how important this is for us" Rocket said as he packed food and bottles of water for his trip with Lylla to Twoside, the planet nearest to Halfworld (less than a day in distance). Lylla packed bags of clean clothes along with sewing supplies and a first-aid kit. 

"No problem! I'll keep you two informed via holonet. Have a good trip!" Wal Russ pulled out a mechanical arm and leaned in Rocket and Lylla for a hug. 

"Thank you uncle Wal", Lylla said, followed by a kiss on the cheek for Wal. "Honestly, how could we repay you?"

"Just come back once you're both ready", he replied. "I don't know what I'd do if my niece and my best friend died."

"Don't be so negative, we'll be back once the puppies are born!" Rocket said cheerfully.

"Oh, you better keep your word", Wal said.

Once Rocket and Lylla got on the ship and took their seats, Rocket turned on the ship, setting it to its lowest frequency ("So you don't get motion sickness", as he explained to Lylla). The ship slowly took off, leaving a cloud of dust. Lylla looked out of the window and noticed the amount of onlookers they had outside. She quickly leaned over the controls and pressed the cloaking function, making the ship invisible to the naked eye. Much better.

 

The sky went from reddish to gold to blue-ish black as they left the atmosphere. The audience disappeared and so did the clouds. The ship went past the satellites, which Rocket and Lylla both hoped weren't tracking them. Finally, they left the stratosphere, as space appeared in front of their eyes, in all its dark, cold, moon-and-planet-filled glory.   
Rocket turned on the ship's music. String quartet music, to keep them calm. He turned around to smile at Lylla. 

"You can sleep a little now. We'll be at Twoside in five more hours."

"Isn't that longer than what you usually drive?", she replied. 

"I'll put on the auto-pilot if I get tired. You just relax, you need some rest."

Lylla moved her seat, curled up and wrapped herself with a blanket she conveniently found laying around the ship's floor. She closed her eyes. 

Metallic sounds and high-pitched screams filled the air. Lylla felt cold hands grabbing her hands and feet, tossing her into a cage and throwing her into what looked like a theater stage. The audience was full of Halfworlders, their eyes fixated on her and the many non-enhanced animals next to her. She heard the audience members yell at her phrases like "whore" and "slut" and "I hope you get fucked to death". The Terran-looking animals approached her, always staring with glassy eyes and vacant expressions. The audience chanted "fuck her! fuck her! fuck her!" Among the crowd she heard a familiar voice.

"Lylla? Lylla!"-She opened her eyes to be greeted by a worried raccoon face. 

"Are you alright?" Rocket was still shouting, despite his expression.

"Of course I am, dear. Why are you-"

"You're crying."

Lylla rubbed her eyes, feeling them wet and sore. She took out a handkerchief from her pocket and dried them, noticing she had been crying for a while. Her nose was also runny. She felt Rocket lay a hand on her shoulder. 

"Were you having a nightmare?"

"It felt real. There were robots and animals and Halfworlders..." Her voice broke. Tears fell down her face again. She quickly covered her face with her hands, hoping not to be seen like this. Not even by her mate, who clearly noticed her pain and hugged her tightly. 

"I'm sorry. It's all my fault. Should've realized you were in trouble and saved you earlier. I'm a failure as a ranger."

"Rocky, it's alright. I should have been wiser and not been there in the first place, no matter how much I wanted pups."

"Don't say that. It's not your fault. I'm not leaving you alone ever again." 

Lylla pressed her face against Rocket's chest, her tears soaking his jacket. She started to sob and whimper. 

"I'm scared...this is embarrassing....I'm acting like a child..."

"No you're not. I, well, I'd do the same in your place. Y'know, I better get some sleep too."

Rocket selected the auto-pilot option on the board and held Lylla's hand, taking her into his bunk. He got on the bed and wrapped himself with Lylla's blanket, sharing it with her. He kissed Lylla on her still-wet nose. Feeling his warmth and heartbeat made Lylla feel like home. She rubbed her pregnant belly. Even if the pups weren't born yet, she could already imagine them sleeping peacefully with her and her mate. She enjoyed the sight of Rocket's sleeping face for a few seconds, then closed her eyes. 

*DESTINATION: ARRIVED*  
*TEMPERATURE: 15°C*  
*TIME: 11:19 PM*

A robotic voice awoke Rocket and Lylla from what felt like a half-hour nap. Rocket quickly went to the controls and landed the ship, while Lylla, still wrapped in a blanket, looked out of the window. There were plants and trees everywhere, but no sight of movement. What she could see made her feel like they were in some kind of abandoned forest or jungle, without all the living creatures that make them special. 

"Ready to explore the place, my dear queen?" Rocket asked excitedly.

"Why yes, my valiant knight." Lylla replied, with a sharp-toothed smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took longer than expected. Here's the third chapter. I hope to finish the next one soon!


End file.
